Dia dos namorados Short Fics J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele nunca tinha comemorado aquela data, agora ele tinha que ter certeza que faria tudo certo por ela, mas a quem recorrer?


**Dia dos namorados.**

**Ponto de vista de Edward.**

Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer agora mesmo.

A escola estava zunindo com o prospecto sobre o dia dos namorados, muitos pensamentos sobre como impressionar a sua namorada ou presentes para comprar.

Mas eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu tinha vivido mais de cem anos sozinho, poderia ter visto minha família feliz e fazendo as pequenas coisas que casais faziam.

Mas eu sempre sumia quando a coisa ficava apaixonada demais e não prestava atenção aos detalhes.

Agora eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu sempre achei que passaria minha eternidade sozinho, o mostro solitário como Emmett chamava meu isolamento, mas tudo mudou quando conheci Bella, ela é o meu mundo e eu queria realmente fazer algo especial para ela.

Tanto que agora eu estou aqui, na frente da porta do quarto de Emmett e respiro fundo.

Por que será que eu tenho a impressão que sou humano entrando na toca de um leão?

Talvez eu poderia provocar os Volturi novamente?

**Ponto de vista de Emmett.**

Eu estava terminando de embrulhar o presente de Rosalie, sempre lhe dava dois, um para dar na escola e um para dar em casa, eu sorri com antecipação para o presente de casa, ela ficaria linda com aquela lingerie vermelha.

Foi então que ouvi a batida na porta, eu acabei de guardar o presente no meu esconderijo e vou para a porta.

Meu irmão estava lá.

Edward tinha um olhar um tanto medroso no rosto, coisa que eu quase não via freqüentemente, assim que as palavras dele saíram, eu sorri, isso ficaria interessante.

-Eu preciso de sua ajuda –eu o convidei a entrar, mas logo abri a porta novamente, Jasper teria que estar aqui.

**Ponto de vista de Jasper.**

Eu estava tentando esconder o presente de Alice, ela era esperta e sempre tentava achar os meus presentes antes da hora, mas eu tinha defendido bem o futuro e tinha o colocado nas mãos de uma aliada em comum.

Bella.

Estava chegando em casa quando ouvi Emmett me chamar, eu gostava das idéias dele, ele sempre me fazia rir quando eu estava na minha sede em pior estágio, quando entrei no quarto eu fiquei surpreso em ver Edward lá, eu pude sentir a excitação de Emmett sobre uma brincadeira e sorri em retorno.

Isso ia ser ótimo.

**Ponto de vista de Alice.**

Eu estava ainda tentando achar o presente que Jasper tinha comprado para mim, mas ele tinha conseguido esconder de mim completamente, estava ficando chateada com ansiedade quando uma visão me surpreendeu.

Edward caminhava pela escola com um olhar distante, ele não parecia feliz e pude ver Bella ao seu lado, ela estava brava, eu pude ouvir apenas retalhos do que eles diziam.

_-...Eu não posso acreditar que você esqueceu, Edward –_meu irmão parecia em pânico.

_-Mas Bella... –_Ela o cortou e entrou em uma das salas deixando meu irmão com um olhar de extrema tristeza, então a tristeza virou ódio e ele sussurrou –_Eu vou matar o Emmett e o Jasper –_Quando eu acordei eu olhei em volta, Rosalie me encarava atentamente como se esperando por eu dizer.

-O que aqueles idiotas dos nossos maridos vão fazer? –eu me perguntei, mas sabia que já tinha começado.

**Ponto de vista de Edward.**

Eu não sei se isso e certo, realmente não e certo.

Primeiro eles me falam que eu devo achar um presente que Bella amaria, então eles me dizem para a ignorar o dia inteiro até lhe falar qual seria a surpresa? Eu estava realmente confuso, como ignorando a pessoa que eu amo vai me ajudar a deixar ela feliz?

Eu dei um voto de confiança para eles, Alice e Rosalie pareciam sempre felizes com as surpresas que eles faziam, quem sabe funcionaria com Bella?

Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse sair com meu carro da garagem, Rosalie e Alice apareceram com olhares frios.

-O que aqueles dois falaram para você? –eu fiquei confuso, mas logo fui arrastado para dentro do meu quarto pelas minhas duas irmãs.

**Ponto de vista de Rosalie.**

Eu simplesmente iria matar meu marido.

Tudo bem que ele já estava morto, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Eu sei o quanto e difícil para Edward pedir ajuda, Deus sabe que ele e o ser mais teimoso que eu conheci em minha eternidade, mas sabia que ele não merecia sofrer nada de ruim, tudo bem que eu não aceitava completamente ainda o relacionamento dele com Bella, mas deixar meu marido e cunhado estragarem o primeiro dia dos namorados deles eu não deixaria, Emmett pagaria muito caro por isso.

Ouvi pasma o que eles tinham dito e claro que funcionava comigo e com Alice, já tínhamos vivido com nossos maridos a décadas e sabíamos o que eles faziam, mas Bella não sabia de nada sobre Edward e se ele seguisse os planos dos dois idiotas com certeza ele terminaria infeliz.

-Queremos que você faça o seguinte Edward... –Ouvi Alice dizer o plano e sorri, eu já estava no telefone com o diretor e uma firma de carregamento.

Bella amaria o primeiro dia dos namorados dela.

**Ponto de vista de Bella.**

Eu realmente estava nervosa.

Talvez nervosa pudesse ser um termo pouco aplicado para mim, eu estava excitada, envergonhada, com medo, esperançosa e tantos outros sentimentos que eu não saberia nomear completamente.

Hoje seria o primeiro dia dos namorados que eu teria com Edward.

Eu não sabia o que esperar, já que eu nunca tive um namorado antes dele.

Talvez eu estivesse envergonhada sobre o que ele pudesse fazer, mas sinceramente, se eu passasse o dia nos braços dele já ficaria feliz por toda a vida e esperançosamente a eternidade com ele.

Eu ouvi o som do carro na porta da minha casa, eu nem pensei e sai correndo rapidamente para a porta.

Eu já parecia uma vampira de tão rápida.

Mas então minha face caiu, ao invés de ver o volvo de Edward me esperando, estava o BMW de Rosalie.

As duas sorriam para mim, tentei forçar um sorriso, mas estava saindo triste demais, onde Edward estava?

**Ponto de vista de Alice.**

Rosalie e eu vimos a face de Bella se cair quando ela notou que não era Edward que tinha vindo a buscar, eu vi o como ela correu e sinceramente me deixou pasmo que ela não foi desajeitada, ela realmente amava meu irmão.

Ela se sentou calada perto de nós antes de fingir que estava bem e nos perguntar calmamente onde Edward estava.

-Ele foi resolver uns assuntos e voltará antes do começo da escola –eu tive que dar este para Rosalie, ela sabia mentir completamente, eu vi a face de Bella cair ainda mais, se só ela soubesse.

**Ponto de vista de Emmett.**

Jasper e eu ainda estávamos sem entender o que tinha acontecido.

Tínhamos dado umas ótimas dicas para Edward e a próxima coisa que sabíamos era que as meninas nos mandavam olhares de morte e saíram zunindo com o Bmw de Rosalie.

Eu nem tive tempo de dar o presente para ela.

-Fizemos alguma coisa de errado? –Jasper perguntou sem entender ao meu lado, se ele pudesse sentir os sentimentos delas e não sabia o que era, então eu não saberia com certeza.

-Talvez elas precisem caçar mais... –Eu murmurei, talvez fosse este o caso.

**Ponto de vista de Bella.**

Estávamos chegando perto da escola, a cada minuto que passava eu ficava mais e mais triste sem Edward, ele não tinha aparecido e isso me deixava incomoda, eu pude ver Alice pulando no assento atrás de nós, o que quer que Jasper tenha comprado para ela a deixou imensamente feliz.

Eu ainda estava com o presente na mochila.

Eu não poderia esperar mais, eu precisava saber onde Edward estava.

-Então... Alice, onde o Edward foi? –pude ver os olhos dela ficando ainda mais largos e o sorriso dela iluminar o carro inteiro.

-Desculpe Bella, informação privilegiada –ela soltou um riso –É para mim saber e você desejar muito –eu tive que suspirar ruidosamente.

Irmã-fada-vidente-irritante.

**Ponto de vista de Edward.**

O diretor tinha deixado que eu fizesse minha surpresa sem muitas cerimônias, acho que o fato de Sra Cooper e a enfermeira praticamente implorarem para que ele deixasse tinha sido uma vantagem ao meu lado.

Poderia ouvir o BMW de Rosalie se aproximando, ela estaria logo aqui, será que ela iria gostar de minha surpresa?

**Ponto de vista de Jasper.**

Eu realmente não estava entendo o que se passava com as garotas.

Primeiro Alice e Rosalie estavam dando gelo em mim e Emmett, então Bella não estava em casa quando fui buscar o presente e então senti que ela tinha levado com ela para a escola na bolsa e agora chegamos na escola e ouvimos o diretor dizer para que Bella fosse para o ginásio, sendo que não tem aula lá?

Isso estava ficando muito suspeito.

**Ponto de vista de Bella.**

Eu estava chateada com tudo.

Primeiro Edward tinha sumido e não dito nada sobre o que faria e uma parte minha queria que fosse algo envolvendo o dia dos namorados, eu posso não ser fútil como Lauren ou Jéssica que pareciam querer demonstrar a cada momento o que tinham ganho de alguns pretendentes, mas eu queria ter ele ao meu lado.

Eu quase cai quando sai do carro de Rosalie e fui abordada três vezes por Mike Newton e Tyler na primeira aula até que o professor o mandou prestar a atenção se não o colocaria em detenção.

Foi então que o diretor me mandou para o ginásio.

Eu sabia que ele estaria fechado agora mesmo e pensava em o que poderia estar me esperando na sala de tortura que chamo aquele lugar.

Estava escuro e não parecia ter ninguém, mas o diretor tinha me mandado ir ali.

-Olá? –eu perguntei um tanto assustada, foi então que eu ouvi.

**Ponto de vista de Alice.**

O almoço estava se aproximando e queria ir rapidamente para a lanchonete onde roubaria Rosalie de Emmett e a levaria para o ginásio o mais rápido possível, queria pegar o grande final que Edward tinha programado para Bella, quando cheguei na lanchonete, arrastando Jasper pela mão, eu parei completamente quando vi Rosalie com a caixa na mão.

Aquilo seria engraçado.

**Ponto de vista de Rosalie.**

Eu ainda estava furiosa com Emmett sobre o quase caos que ele e Jasper quase provocaram, mas eu não pude resistir quando ele fazia aquela carinha e me dava presentes.

Eu peguei a caixa que ele tinha me oferecido como uma criancinha em dia de natal, queria realmente saber o que ganharia este ano, poderia ver os alunos prestando atenção pelo canto dos olhos, eu amava aqueles olhares, eu sempre gostei de chamar a atenção.

Assim que eu abri a caixa, meu queixo caiu e não acreditei seriamente no que ele tinha me dado.

-Emmett... –eu sussurrei na velocidade de vampiro, ele me encarou com olhos largos.

-Rosa... Eu... Eu realmente... Este era o que daria em casa eu juro... –Para a surpresa dele, eu retirei a lingerie vermelho fogo e me levantei, coloquei em frente ao meu corpo deixando metade dos alunos da escola com olhares de choque e surpresos.

Eu me inclinei de forma sedutora para ele e sussurrei.

-Você sabe amor, adorei o presente, mas acho que seria melhor ter recebido em lugar mais reservado onde eu pudesse ter mostrado para você melhor o como gostei –pude ver Alice sufocando o riso na porta da lanchonete enquanto Jasper mandava ondas e mais ondas de calma para o povo da escola.

-Que... Que bom que você gostou –eu sabia que se meu marido fosse humano ele estaria agora mesmo envergonhado, mas acho que estava em choque pela minha atuação e sorri, ele não sabia nem metade do que faria.

Então Alice me agarrou pela cintura e me levou em velocidade de quase vampiro para fora da lanchonete.

Isso e claro, chamou a atenção de todos lá.

**Ponto de vista de Emmett.**

Minha mente ainda não estava completamente fora dos deslumbres que tinha recebido de Rosalie quando notei Jasper sentado do meu lado e alguns professores vindo ao nosso lado.

-Eles estão chocados, um tanto invejosos e ao mesmo tempo bravos com você –eu cabeceei para meu irmão e me virei para os professores.

-Emmett Cullen –o professor de Biologia me encarou friamente, aquele homem precisava de uma mulher –Que tipo de presente e este? –ele quase pegou a lingerie de Rosalie, mas eu afastei a mão dele e guardei de volta em minha mochila e antes mesmo que pudesse pensar eu soltei.

-Um pensativo? –foi então que eu percebi que Rosa não estava mais aqui, eu a procurei e Jasper me disse.

-Ela e Alice saíram daqui em velocidade espantosa levando metade dos alunos junto –eu me virei e vi que éramos quase os únicos ali, então por que esperar?

**Ponto de vista de Alice.**

Eu já tinha visto o que aconteceria, mas por que não posso ver na vida real?

Rosalie estava ao meu lado quando abrimos suavemente a porta do ginásio para espiar, eu poderia os ver no centro do ginásio, foi então que um som chato chamou minha atenção, me virei para ver a maioria dos alunos nos encarando sem entender, eles começaram a se acotovelar para ver o que estava acontecendo dentro do ginásio e nesse empurra-empurra Rosa e eu perdemos o equilíbrio e as portas voaram aberto.

**Ponto de vista de Bella.**

Eu estava vivendo o meu pequeno sonho naquele momento.

Eu tinha ficado tão arrasada quando Edward não tinha aparecido e agora ele estava aqui, o ginásio tinha sido decorado com flores e toda a decoração que Alice Cullen pudesse providenciar e ele estava me esperando.

Perto do piano dele.

Ele tinha um sorriso especial para mim, eu corri para ele rapidamente e o abracei.

Senti o céu quando os nossos lábios se encostaram e então ele me fez sentar ao seu lado, senti o frio de sua pele me eletrizar e ele me falou.

-Eu quis fazer algo especial para você amor, então isso e o melhor que eu poderia fazer –eu poderia lhe falar que me levando até a nossa clareira e ficar o dia inteiro abraçados já seria o maior presente que ele poderia me dar, mas assim que os dedos dele deslizaram pelas teclas do piano eu senti meu coração elevar.

Era a minha canção.

Mas ele não parou.

Não importa quantas aulas estávamos perdendo.

Tudo que eu mais queria era ficar ali.

Ele sorria para mim a toda hora e isso fazia meu coração saltar, aquele sorriso que ele tinha reservado só para mim e eu amava completamente.

Então ele parou a música e me encarou e em um sussurro ele me disse.

-Bella... –Eu o encarei de volta, os olhos dele brilhavam na escuridão, duas gotas de puro ouro que me encaravam amorosamente.

-Sim...? –eu consegui articular, ele me envolveu em seus braços e disse.

-Antes de hoje eu não sabia o real motivo para o dia dos namorados, eu sempre me mantive longe enquanto muitos comemoravam mas hoje eu entendi, eu sinto isso em meu coração, ele pode estar parado fisicamente, mas ele vive... Por você –ele se inclinou para mim e reivindicou meus lábios nos seus, senti o poder completo dele me envolver e nada poderia parar o nosso amor naquele momento.

Foi então que parou.

A porta do ginásio voou aberto e praticamente todos os alunos da escola nos encaravam incrédulos, Rosa e Alice estavam no chão tentando se levantar e Edward tinha voltado a tocar rapidamente, mas o sorriso nele parecia crescer mais a cada nota, eu só poderia querer saber o que ele estava pensando.

**Ponto de vista de Edward.**

Eu tinha feito isso, eu tinha feito o dia dos namorados dela ser especial e ela amou isso completamente, tinha começado a tocar novamente a música assim que nosso beijou se quebrou, não queria que os alunos pensassem mau de minha Bella, foi então que os pensamentos me bateram.

_Ele esta tocando piano para ela? Ele realmente esta tocando piano de forma divina para aquela menina? _

Sempre incrédula esta era Jéssica, ela ainda não poderia aceitar logo que eu estava com Bella? Os pensamentos de Lauren eram os mesmos e eu estava querendo falar para Alice e Rosalie para darem um jeito nelas, quando o pensamento de Ângela me fez sorrir.

_Eu posso ver a felicidade nos olhos da Bella, ela realmente o ama, ele toca tão fácil no piano que eu estou surpresa que ele não dê aulas... Eu sempre desejei... _

Então os pensamentos dela se voltaram para Ben, talvez eu pudesse ajudar ela outro dia.

_Aquele exibido desgraçado do Cullen, ele quer nos fazer parecer ruins e agora Bella nunca mais vai largá-lo, eu queria que ele sumisse da face da terra, assim eu poderia..._

Eu poderia ter voado até ele ao ver os pensamentos do que ele faria com minha Bella, mas eu não faria, não hoje, hoje era o dia de minha Bella.

-Eu te amo –eu sussurrei no ouvido dela e sorrio ao ver ela estremecer, eu amava estas reações dela, saberia que não teria volta, um dia eu a transformaria, mas estas lembranças ficariam fixas em minha mente para toda a eternidade.

**Ponto de vista de Jasper.**

Eu consegui afastar Bella um pouco de Edward e pedi o presente que tinha pedido para ela guardar, ela me indicou a mochila jogada perto da porta do ginásio e fui rapidamente lá pegar, mas assim que minhas mãos tocaram, senti os braços de minha esposa em volta de mim e o sussurro dela no meu ouvido.

-Acho que você tem algo que me pertence –ela fez a carinha mais inocente que eu já vi e tive que sorrir, eu a puxei em um beijo e então ofereci a caixa para ela, no começo ela tentou pensar no que poderia ser, mas logo ela desistiu e abriu.

Dentro da caixa tinha uma coleção de DVDs, livros, álbuns e um vestido, Alice me encarou incrédula.

-Tudo sobre princesas e fadas que você sempre queria –sustentei a caixa do filme a Cinderela para ela, era o filme favorito dela, juntamente com as duas continuações.

-Eu te amo demais Jazz –ela me envolveu em um beijo apaixonado e logo me vi dançando com ela no meio do ginásio com meus irmãos a nossa volta.

Tinha sido o dia perfeito.

**Ponto de vista de Bella.**

Este foi o melhor dia da minha vida.

Eu sempre fui receosa sobre o dia dos namorados, mas ele foi perfeito comigo, Edward tinha aprontado uma surpresa para mim que nem eu mesma conseguiria sonhar, os nossos irmãos, ou no meu caso futuros irmãos, estavam dançando enquanto ele tocava, os alunos tinham vindo dançar também, ele tocava rapidamente no piano enquanto a festa progredia, até mesmo os professores esqueceram das aulas e vieram dançar.

Pude ver Mike vindo em minha direção, eu queria nada mais do que dizer não para ele e me sentar ao lado de Edward, mas senti dois braços me envolvendo.

Dois braços quentes.

Jacob sorria para mim.

As coisas entre ele e Edward ainda eram um tanto ruins, mas eles chegaram a um acordo em me proteger.

Mas eu fiquei surpresa em o ver em Forks.

-Seu namorado e ciumento, mas não e besta, ele chegou até mesmo a considerar que você esta mais segura nos meus braços do que daquele humano –ele apontou para Mike que tinha recuado, eu encarei Edward enquanto ele tocava, ele sabia que eu não gostaria de dançar com Mike, mas ele foi alem do ciúmes e me assegurou que eu não ficaria na linha de fogo daquele garoto, eu me desvencilhei de Jacob e beijei Edward que tinha o nariz retorcido.

Eu ainda entenderia sobre o cheiro.

-Você fez isso tudo por mim? –eu disse enquanto mostrava tudo, até mesmo Jacob que me esperava na pista de dança sobre os olhares maliciosos das meninas da minha escola.

-Isso não e nada... Comparado com o que você me dá todos os dias, Bella... Seu coração... Sua alma... Seu amor... –eu tive que o beijar e então o abraçar fortemente, eu sabia que ele nunca tinha feito isso antes, sabia que ele teria tentado qualquer coisa, mas agora mesmo o que ele fez foi mais do que eu sempre imaginei, mais do que eu poderia pensar que mereci, mas ele me amou e isso que importa.

-Eu também tenho um presente para você –eu sussurrei no ouvido dele, ele começou a protestar, quando deixei um envelope na mão dele e sai andando.

**Ponto de vista de Edward.**

Eu encarei minha doce Bella, meu doce anjo caminhar para o meu quase ex-rival enquanto eles dançavam enquanto eu tocava, eu queria poder a abraçar todo o dia, mas sabia que ela iria gostar de passar um tempo com o amigo vira-lata dela.

Eu peguei o envelope com uma das minhas mãos e abri rapidamente, de dentro saiu uma foto, achei estranho, pois ela sempre me dizia que não me daria uma foto, pois não gostava de tirar fotos.

Quando eu vi a foto eu ofeguei.

Bella estava sentada em sua cama, uma camisola fina envolvia seu corpo, ela tinha aquele sorriso que eu amava e parecia tentar fazer um olhar sensual que eu amei completamente, mas não tinha sido a foto em si que me deixou perplexo.

Era a letra que tinha atrás da foto, era a letra dela.

_Meu querido Edward..._

_Imagine que minha camisola fosse o embrulho e eu fosse o presente, como você reagiria a tal presente?_

_Vou esperar a sua resposta._

_Sua eterna._

_Bella._

Quando me virei para encarar minha Bella, ela me lançava um sorriso malicioso, um sorriso que me demonstrava vários sentimentos que eu nem sei se poderia decifrar completamente, então ela soprou um beijo para mim e voltou a dançar.

Eu estava começando a adorar o dia dos namorados.

**Homenagem:**

**Esta fics vai para uma menina especial que eu amo por demais...**

**Uma menina que me encanta cada dia mais...  
Embora ela ame me torturar de vez em quando..rrsrs**

**Para minha doce dani...**

**Te amo meu doce anjinho...**

**Você sempre estará no meu coração meu anjo...**


End file.
